


Instinct

by Mixxy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cecil, Carlos is Inhuman, Carlos is an incubus, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has managed to get a hold on his incubus side over the years. It's not the happiest existence, fighting against nature every step of the way, but it's necessary. After all, feeding on life energy through sex? It's not so good for the other person. </p><p>If Carlos has to be an abstinent sex demon, then that's that. Never mind his urges always pushing him toward temptation. Never mind the always-present gnawing hunger.</p><p>Besides, he could never tell anyone, especially not Cecil. It's weird. Gross. And he can handle this. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties (a.k.a., made a lot of stuff up) about incubi and demigods. You've been warned.

Carlos would guess that the percentage of human to non-human in Night Vale was probably something like 60-40. Though it was probably something more like 70-30 if you counted humans who weren’t average, such as those with telekinetic abilities, those who happened to turn invisible, or those who had a psychic connection with the glow cloud. That left roughly 30% of Night Vale’s population non-human.

It didn’t seem to bother anyone, though Carlos had taken some time to readjust. Nobody cared when the first grade teacher suddenly sprouted extra limbs to help with cleaning up the classroom. And if anyone was upset when the little Peterson girl threw a tantrum in the toy store and shot lasers out of her eyes, it was just because it was close to Christmas and now they couldn’t shop there.

No, people in Night Vale didn’t really care if you were human or not. Carlos supposed if they did, they wouldn’t have lasted long in Night Vale at all. During his time there, he’d heard a few stories of newcomers who went mad, ran off into the desert, and never came back. He was one of the lucky, assimilated ones, whose mind could bear the chaos of this town.

Well, that’s what everyone thought, anyway. Carlos had a personal theory it was because he wasn’t human himself.

Still, even with the 30% non-human rate, a number that made him actually feel okay in his own skin sometimes, he couldn’t bring himself to tell anyone. He hadn’t met any other incubi here. The very idea of what he was still made him feel dirty and/or dangerous, depending on the day.

It wasn’t easy, pretending to be human, but he preferred it to the alternative. He liked being normal. Flying under the radar. Not hurting anyone.

The first day he arrived he’d actually thrown the radio against the wall so hard that it broke and parts scattered everywhere. It took him the better part of an hour to pick all of them up. But he was just so _angry_ , hearing Cecil croon about how beautiful he was over the airwaves. Because Carlos finally thought he had gotten the hang of controlling his influence and then he’d ensnared some innocent broadcaster. Fuck. He just brought trouble wherever he went.

And then he met Cecil again and again, making double and triple sure that he wasn’t exerting any influence whatsoever, and Cecil still thought he was beautiful. That was…unusual. Nice. And totally a bad idea on every level it could be a bad idea.

If anyone in Night Vale knew what he was, if _Cecil_ knew what he was, he’d probably be run out of town quicker than a desert storm. Non-human rate or not. Keeping his instincts down every day was exhausting, but he couldn’t stop now.

* * *

 

Cecil’s breath was warm against his mouth. Long, nimble fingers tangled in the back of his hair and kept a tight grip, making him shiver with anticipation. “Come inside,” he murmured, aquamarine eyes only inches from Carlos’ own.

Carlos’ hold tightened on Cecil’s hips. Everything inside him was screaming at him to _take the fucking invitation, you idiot_ , and fuck if he didn’t want to. But he couldn’t. So, with all of the self-control he possessed, he let go of his boyfriend, gently pulled the hands out of his hair, and stepped back. “I can’t tonight. Sorry.”

Cecil looked so hurt, and Carlos really wished that he could just give him what he wanted. And he could. He knew that he could. He knew that if he’d just allow himself to do so, he could take Cecil inside, find all the sensitive spots Cecil didn’t know existed, fuck him slow and easy, just like he needed, until he couldn’t take it anymore and his mind was blank of anything but _Carlos_. Yes, Carlos could give him _exactly_ what he wanted, and probably a lot he didn’t know he wanted.

Perks of being an incubus, he supposed.

But he also knew that if he was surrounded by Cecil’s life energy, the kind that happened during sexual interaction, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Especially not if he brought Cecil at the peak of pleasure, which was what his instincts told him to do; wring the most pleasure you could out of your mark, then take what you need. His instincts didn’t care that it could hurt Cecil, take years off Cecil’s life, make Cecil fatigued for months afterwards. They only cared about Carlos getting the most life energy out of the experience that he could.

Which is why Carlos couldn’t let it go beyond light kissing, no matter how much it frustrated both Cecil and him. “Sorry. Just…work, you know? Time-sensitive tests.”

Cecil nodded, looking at the ground. “Yeah,” he said, but it sounded hollow. “I get it.  Go do your tests.”

“Thanks.” Carlos pressed a quick kiss to Cecil’s lips. Usually that at least made the radio host smile, but not this time. Shit, Cecil really was getting tired of this, wasn’t he? “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.” Cecil stepped inside without looking back.

Inside his car, Carlos all but slammed his head on the dashboard. _Fuck_. He couldn’t lose Cecil, who was quickly becoming the most important thing in the world to him, but he couldn’t allow himself to have sex with him and potentially hurt him. Cecil wouldn’t take “not tonight” for an answer much longer. He’d have to find some other way out of it.

* * *

 

Half of Carlos’ lab time was normally dedicated to the actual mysteries of Night Vale- the glow cloud, the sentient ooze, the clocks- and the other half was usually after-hours, when nobody would come into the lab or when he knew he’d be all alone. That was the time he spent experimenting on ways to cure himself.

Maybe cure was too strong of a word. He wasn’t sick, just…not human. If he could just find something to keep his instincts under control, or find another way of nourishment that didn’t involve life energy, he would be content.

It was hard to tell if he was on the right track, sometimes. Nature didn’t like to be reversed. And he couldn’t test the serums on himself any more, not after the time one of them backfired and made him hypersexual, kind of like when he couldn’t get access to the energy he needed and his body sent him into a frenzy. Except this wasn’t a natural frenzy, it had been kicked off with the drugs. He’d nearly fucked the life out of three separate grad students in the lab he’d been working in at the time. Literally. They’d just remember it as great sex- he wasn’t sure how his biology managed to give subjects selective amnesia, only that it did- but they’d never recover completely. That poor boy’s eye colors would probably never match again.

Now, more than ever, he spent later and later hours in the lab trying to fix himself. He desperately wanted to keep Cecil happy. And he couldn’t just _tell_ Cecil about being an incubus. It was gross, and weird- _Oh hey, by the way, you’re dating a sex demon. So, you wanna go out tonight?_ And he especially couldn’t tell him after keeping it a secret for so long.

So he stayed in the lab all night after the date. Cecil was getting impatient, and if Carlos could just find a solution now, all of his problems would be solved.

But of course, nothing worked, because this was Carlos’ life and since when was anything easy for him? He finally packed his supplies away upon seeing the sun come up. After he was done, he made his way up to the roof.

Meditation at sunrise was a pain in the ass, but it seemed to work for him. There was a sort of life energy in the universe itself at this moment, and if Carlos tried really hard, he could tap into it enough to keep himself from starving. It wasn’t ideal- it always kept him just this side of hungry, and it really wasn’t good for him. He’d compare it to an average human being eating a diet with no protein whatsoever. Yes, you could survive, but you were weak and not as healthy as you could be. Still, it kept him from having to have sex with people to get his food, so until he found an alternative way, he needed to do this every morning. Being a demon that lived on sex and choosing celibacy was not the easiest path.

By the time he was done meditating and had finally gotten home, he was exhausted. Not so much from lack of sleep, as an incubus, he didn’t really _need_ it, it was just nice. It was just that constantly keeping himself from listening to his physiology took so much out of him. Incubi were very instinctual creatures, and sometimes he had to dig his nails into his palm until he bled to keep himself from following his natural urges. To throw Cecil down on the hood to the car and take him, slow and sweet. Or to come to the station, crawl under his desk, and use his mouth and fingers until his boyfriend couldn’t stand it.

He let out a soft sigh and sat down on his bed, reaching down and pressing firmly against his crotch. God, and the thing was, Cecil wanted it. Carlos knew _exactly_ what Cecil wanted. Knew that on a day when he was riled up by Steve Carlsberg, he’d want to top aggressively, want to draw sweet noises out of Carlos. He knew that on a day where Cecil was having an existential crisis, he’d want to ride him, slowly, be in control of his life for a change. And on the days where he was just overwhelmed by his love of Carlos, he’d want to be taken up against the door as soon as it shut.

Carlos knew all this instantly. It was how his species had survived, thrived, feasted, over the millennia. He knew how Cecil would have wanted it tonight. He would have wanted to be taken inside, kissed romantically, then pulled to the stairs like they were teenagers again. Then Carlos would have kissed him, slow and deep, in a way that would have made Cecil’s toes curl.

The scientist sighed again and unzipped his jeans, working a hand down the front of his pants. His face tingled and he blinked his eyes open to see in the mirror that once again they had narrowed to catlike slits, the brown irises turning a rich gold and the pupils stretching out vertically. Two small ivory-colored (maybe the were actually ivory, he’d never checked) horns sprouted from the top of his head and curled slightly in on themselves. He didn’t have to check to tell that his teeth would have sharpened and his tongue would have gotten longer, thinner, and forked.

He really didn’t care for his true form. The glamour he used to hide it took energy, but it was better than seeing _that_ every day. It just reminded him of what was wrong, why he was different.

He closed his eyes again and let his mind drift back to the fantasy. After kissing Cecil, the radio host would have been so eager, what with Carlos refusing contact up until now. He would have pulled off Carlos’ clothes in a hurry, and Carlos would have let him. Cecil would have wanted to explore all of Carlos, probably talking about how perfect he was the entire time, and Carlos would have eventually had to capture his attention by flipping them over, kissing him hot and filthy. He’d get Cecil moaning, and then reach over into the bedside stand for the lube.

Then he’d prepare Cecil very thoroughly, until Cecil was impatient, begging for more. After that he’d thrust in, slow strokes building into more deeper, even thrusts, aiming right for that sweet spot, until Cecil was right _there_ , so _close_ , and then-

And then Carlos’ self-restraint would fail. He’d drink from the overwhelming supply of life force as Cecil got closer to his climax. He’d hurt Cecil, take his energy, turn into nothing more than the hunter he was designed to be.

**_Fuck._** Aggravated, he took his hand out of his pants and flopped over backwards onto his bed. He wanted to make love to Cecil, not just as an incubus, but as a scientist who deeply loved his boyfriend. And the fact that he couldn’t made him want to cry. And if he lost Cecil because he couldn’t- he couldn’t live with himself.

* * *

 

“Carlos,” Cecil moaned against his mouth. “Sweet Carlos.” His fingernails scratched pleasantly through the fabric of his shirt, and Carlos’ instincts were whispering to him that if he just shifted his hips a little, he could grind Cecil into ecstasy.

It was for exactly that reason that he really should pull himself away.

But Cecil was just so _nice_ underneath him. And it’s not like he planned this or anything. The movie theater had been overrun with apathetic mice that just laid there and sighed and made it very hard to enjoy a romantic comedy, so Cecil had suggested they rent a movie and watch it at Carlos’ house instead. And it all was going very well, until a tense part in the movie made Cecil huddle closer, and then a sex scene was playing and suddenly there was a tongue running along the shell of Carlos’ ear, and, well…

Somehow this had happened, this kissing that Carlos tried very hard to keep light but that was growing steadily hotter as they went on. And- oh god, this sounded terribly vain- but Carlos knew he was an amazing kisser. Incubus, remember? He was naturally good at anything sex related. Which made him not good at things like, you know, not sucking the life force from his boyfriend.

Cecil arched up against him and Carlos growled, involuntarily. He felt his teeth sharpen, just a little, and forced them back down. He kissed Cecil, tracing the tip of his tongue against the sensitive roof his mouth, and felt a spark of need at the moan he got in response.

 _I should stop_ , he thought hazily as he kissed his way down Cecil’s neck. He bit down on a spot he knew would be sensitive and was rewarded with a mewling noise. He licked and sucked at the area until he knew there would be a hickey there later and Cecil was writhing underneath him. “Carlos, _please_.”

The pleading made somewhere deep inside him purr with contentment. “Want more?” He had no idea where that voice came from, but it was low and smooth and _sex_.

Cecil’s fingers dug in tighter to Carlos’ hips. “Yes, please, more.”

“What do you want, Cecil?” he whispered against Cecil’s ear, biting the earlobe sharply and smiling at Cecil’s cry.

“Carlos, please. W-Will you- _Oh_ \- Oh, I don’t know, but please, don’t stop…”

The scientist leaned in again, nipping Cecil’s lower lip and sliding a hand up his thigh. He moved down to lick at the dip in Cecil’s collarbone, trailing his fingers up the line where Cecil’s hip met his leg and around until he was rubbing small circles under his shirt, just over his waistband. Cecil gripped Carlos’ hair, throwing his own head back in bliss. “Oh, _Carlos_!”

Carlos focused on unbuttoning Cecil’s top shirt button with his teeth, fingertips  slipping just a little under the top of Cecil’s slacks. He could feel Cecil hard against his thigh, and a flash of pride that _he_ was the one to do that, _he_ was the one to get Cecil so unhinged, all of this delicious energy Cecil was releasing was for _him_ -

Oh, **_shit_**. _Cecil’s life energy_. Carlos pulled back so quickly that it was like he’d been burned. Cecil propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Carlos with blown-out pupils, kiss-swollen lips, flushed cheeks, ruffled hair, looking so fuckable- _Goddamnit, stop!_

“Carlos?” Cecil’s voice was rough with arousal, and Carlos had to run a hand through his hair to center himself. Deep breaths. “Carlos, is something wrong?”

“No-” His own voice was still low and sexy, but he cleared his throat a few times and it went away. “No, nothing’s wrong. I just- I just think we should, um, cool down a little bit.”

Cecil stared at him, perplexed. “Cool down.”

“Uh, yeah.”

He looked at Carlos like he’d just grown another head. “Why?” His tone said that he was clearly done with Carlos’ bullshit.

Carlos swallowed hard, praying to whatever deity was on duty that Cecil would accept whatever excuse he came up with in the next five seconds. “Well, ah, it would make more sense to- to not go too far now, because, um…I think that…it would just be better…not now. Maybe- Maybe when both of us aren’t so busy all the time, I mean, I have to go to the lab before too long-”

Cecil sat up, and his eyes flashed dangerously. Seriously, they actually flashed. Maybe Carlos would look into that sometime, when Cecil didn’t look so pissed off. “Carlos, what the _hell_ is your problem?”

“I- I don’t-”

“Don’t tell me you don’t have a problem because you _do_. You don’t have to go to the lab. Don’t lie to me. You just don’t want to have sex with me.”

Carlos’ mouth hung open. “That’s not- Well, I mean-”

“ _Why?_ ” Cecil suddenly looked on the brink of tears. “Don’t you _like_ me?”

“Of course I do, you know that.”

“Then you’re not attracted to me sexually.”

“No, I am. Believe me Cecil, I am.” He rested a hand on Cecil’s knee, trying to be comforting.

“Then what’s wrong?” Cecil drew up his legs, pulling away from Carlos’ touch.  “You won’t even kiss me for that long. If you’re sexually attracted to me, why don’t you want to do _anything_? We’ve been dating for long enough. We love each other. And you said you don’t believe in saving yourself for marriage. You won’t even touch me, or let me touch you!”

“Cecil, it’s…” Carlos pushed up his glasses, rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It’s complicated.”

Cecil leaned forward and grabbed Carlos’ collar, pulling him so that they were eye to eye. “Help me understand. Please. You can tell me anything. Just help me understand.”

Carlos wondered if his heart breaking had an audible sound, because it sure felt like it did. This was the beginning of the end, he realized. This was when Cecil starts to pull away. He leaned in, pressed their foreheads together, and closed his eyes. “I wish I could, Cecil. I just can’t.”

They stayed like that for a minute, just listening to each other breathe. “I love you,” Carlos finally ventured.

“I love you too.” Even if Cecil sounded weary, he still said it. “But I think I need to go.”

“No, come on, we could still watch another movie and cuddle, or-”

“No, Carlos. I need to- I need to not be here, or I’ll say something I regret, okay?” He got up and straightened his clothing. “Look, I love you. So much. But I can’t do this if you won’t be honest with me. I’ll call you later, okay?”

Carlos nodded mutely. The door shut behind Cecil, leaving a deafening silence. Carlos hid his face in his hands, silvery tears slipping through his fingers.

* * *

 

“Hey, Carlos, you all right?” Geneva handed him the slides he asked for, but watched his shaking hands warily.

“I’m fine,” he replied tersely. He had come here with a team of scientists, but due to the, ah, unusual retention rate of outsiders, everyone else had either split back to the city (he had no idea if they made it, but he had a sinking feeling they didn’t) or disappeared. He felt guilty quite often about that.

Geneva was the exception- she didn’t give a single fuck about anything and had adapted quite well to the Night Vale lifestyle. And now she was staring him down with green eyes that were probably colored contacts. “You’re not fine.”

“I’m _fine_ , Geneva. Please go check the cultures we got from the pond.”

She made a noise which was probably translated at “jesus fuck alright if you wanna be a bitch about it” but she went and checked the cultures anyway.

Carlos sighed and leaned against the counter, looking into the microscope but not seeing anything. He had gotten a few brief texts from Cecil, so it wasn’t like they were over, but Cecil was being pretty clear. He felt like Carlos was hiding something, like he didn’t trust him. The first part was true, the second wasn’t. He would trust Cecil with his life, he just didn’t trust that he wouldn’t run the second he heard what Carlos was. And if Carlos couldn’t tell him anytime soon, it was going to be over.

He’d been so distraught that he’d overslept this morning and didn’t get a chance to grab his morning energy from the sunrise, so the hunger that always was on the edge of his consciousness was distracting him from his work.

He glanced over to where Geneva was poking the culture with a stick, only to have it curse at her in Swahili. She was actually really pretty, when he thought about it. Small, but tough (“I used to play roller derby,” she told him once). Short but shiny hair, lovely hips…

She looked up, like she’d been startled. “Carlos, I think that the cultures are developing more language centers, yesterday they could…” she took a step towards him, clutching her hands uneasily “…only speak latin. You have…you have really nice eyes, did you know that? Um, I’m just sayin’, but…”

Carlos almost smiled at her charmingly, almost reached out, and then it hit him like a slap in the face. He’d been exerting his influence without even trying to. He stepped back quickly, shutting off his influence as fast as he could.

Geneva blinked at him, like she was coming out of a daydream. “Uh…what was I…?” She glanced down at the stick in her hand. “I was…checking the cultures. Heh.” She looked back at Carlos, and this time it was genuine, none of Carlos’ powers pulling her in. “Ever have on of those days where your mind just gets away from you?”

“Geneva,” he said, gripping the counter. He didn’t trust himself, not after what almost just happened. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?”

“Uh…okay?” Her brow furrowed with confusion. “Any reason?”

“I just don’t think you’re needed today. There’s not a lot of work to do. Why don’t you just go start your weekend early?”

She grinned. “Thanks, Carlos. You’re the best. Alright, I’m out.”

“Have a good weekend.” He waited until she was gone, then let out a shaky exhale. Had he really almost seduced Geneva? Either his hunger was worse than he thought or he was just too shaken up over Cecil to keep his control as well as he normally did. Carlos shook his head, dazed, and decided he would forget about Night Vale science for tonight and focus all of his energy on his incubus research.

It was a good plan, for a little bit.

He was too distracted by his emotions and his hunger to give his work the proper attention, which turned out to be really, really bad. He was carrying a vial of the pollen harvested from one of the singing tulips outside the rec center when his shaking hands got the better of him and he dropped it, yellow dust flying everywhere in a giant cloud.

Instantly, alarm bells started to go off. Carlos, coughing and wiping at his eyes, ran for the door, only to find it sealed. He yanked at it, at first with his human strength, then with his incubus strength, but it didn’t budge. He tried the windows, but they weren’t any better. He was stuck.

The pollen settled, leaving everything covered in a layer of yellow dust. He shook himself off, checking for adverse effects as well. Nothing. As Carlos wiped off his glasses on his coat, he noticed a piece of cream-colored paper that had apparently been slipped under his door.

_Good evening, faithful citizen!_

_We have been alerted that there has been a possible biohazard, possibly leading to mutations, radiation, and/or allergy aggravation. For the safety of our community in general, a protective quarantine has been placed on you and your immediate surroundings. It will be lifted in 3 days. For convenience purposes, and so you can’t go spreading lies about being quarantined, your cell phone and other mobile devices have been disconnected for the time during your quarantine. Aren’t you lucky to have a government that cares so much about you it’s willing to lock you in to protect the city!_

_Sincerely yours, the City Council_

Carlos stared at the slip of paper. _No, no, no. This can’t be happening_. He was already hungry to the point of doing stupid things. What would three days without even his small amount of energy from the sunrise do? Oh, god. He’d just have to…to sleep a lot, and keep busy when he wasn’t. Right. He could get through this.

* * *

 

He couldn’t get through this.

He was curled into a ball at this point, forked tongue flicking out of his mouth unconsciously from time to time as he tried to keep himself from completely destroying the lab. He’d already ripped the door off one of the cabinets and shattered the glass frame of the safety shower. He’d cut his hands doing it, of course, but he just healed instantly, like usual. The pain at least brought him back into his head a little.

But now it was getting bad again. He’d tried to destroy the doors and windows, but had no luck. Apparently the city council had counted on the possibility of having to contain an incubus, or something stronger. _God_ , he couldn’t think over the hunger gnawing away at his insides. He should’ve fucked Geneva when he had a chance. Should have taken her, pushed up her skirt, made her scream his name, taken everything she had until he was satisfied-

 _No_. Fucking _no._ He was not like that. He would not coerce someone to have sex with him through his influence. He would not take energy from someone like that. He would not cheat on his boyfriend. He wouldn’t.

How long had it been? Time wasn’t exactly linear in Night Vale. He had no idea when he was going to be able to leave, only that the empty feeling grew every moment, making him feel borderline murderous. He might tear off another cabinet door soon.

He just had to keep it together long enough until he got out. Then he’d stay on the roof until the next sunset. He could do this.

He didn’t know how long passed- he kept trying to doze off, but was kept slightly aware by the constant pangs of hunger. But he knew the minute he heard the door click open. _Unlocked_?

But then he saw a foot step through the door. With the last remaining energy he had, he mustered up enough glamour to look like his usual human form. Which was good, because the person who came through that door was a tattooed, lithe, well-dressed radio host that Carlos would have hated to see him without his glamour. “Carlos,” Cecil breathed, eyes growing wide.

“Cecil,” he responded, shakily picking himself up off the floor. “What are-”

Without warning, Cecil flung himself at him, hugging him tightly. “Oh, Carlos, I was so _scared_! You’d been quarantined and I didn’t know why and I was so worried because I couldn’t contact you and we had been fighting when you were locked in and I hated being on bad grounds with you and not being able to fix it and I love you so much let’s never fight again.”

Carlos buried his face in Cecil’s hair, smelling the lavender of the shampoo he always used and the smell that was uniquely _Cecil_. “I love you too.”

“Carlos…” Cecil pulled back, and his eyes were shining, and then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Carlos’. A reassurance that he was here, and safe, and okay.

Carlos inhaled sharply- _God_ Cecil felt good against him- and very, very tentatively kissed back. He could control himself with a short kiss, even if he was starving.

Then Cecil moaned softly against his mouth and Carlos snapped.

He grabbed a handful of Cecil’s hair with one hand, grabbing his hip and pulling him close with the other. He plunged his tongue into Cecil’s mouth, tracing the lines of his mouth, his teeth. Cecil clutched at Carlos and moaned again, broken and a little surprised. Very faintly, somewhere deep, deep, down, Carlos realized that this was what a full frenzy felt like.

Carlos let go of Cecil’s hair and lifted him with strength he wasn’t aware he still had, having spent the past three days with no food. Yet, there was this undercurrent now, this _rush_ of giving in to his instincts. Cecil at least had the presence to wrap his legs around Carlos’ waist to make the lift easier. Still holding Cecil, Carlos swept one arm across the countertop, pushing off everything on the surface and sending it clattering to the floor.

“Carlos, your equipment-” Cecil began, looking startled at the sound of glass breaking.

“Shh.” Carlos laid Cecil down on the newly empty space, pulling him towards the edge so that their hips met. He bent down and kissed Cecil again, deeply, sucking on the other man’s tongue while his hands were busy unbuttoning Cecil’s shirt.

Cecil finally pulled back, needing to breathe, and Carlos just moved on to his neck, to the sensitive spot still marked by the slightest hint of a bruise. Mercilessly, he bit the area, only to soothe it with his tongue.

“Ooh, C-Carlos.” Cecil’s hands fisted next to him on the counter, and Carlos grinned, feeling the fluctuation of energy as Cecil became aroused. For the first time in years, maybe ever, he allowed his natural impulses to tell him what to do. To tell him what it was that would get the maximum amount of pleasure possible from his boyfriend.

Acting without thinking, he grabbed Cecil’s hair again, pulling his head back roughly to leave him exposed and vulnerable, and scraping his teeth against the column of his throat. If Cecil’s hitched breathing and hands now clinging to Carlos’ shoulders told him anything, it’s that his instincts were spot-on. Keeping his hold on Cecil’s hair, he pushed apart the sides of the now-unbuttoned shirt, exposing Cecil’s tattooed chest.

Cecil gave a sharp gasp as Carlos began to lick his way from the area just under his jaw to lower, lower, lower. He made a noise, like he was going to say something, but Carlos tugged on his hair just so and it trailed off into a groan.

“C-Carlos, I- _Oh!_ ” Carlos latched onto one of his nipples, lavishing attention on it with his tongue and lips. He gave Cecil’s hair another short jerk and was pleased when he felt the radio host’s hips buck involuntarily underneath him. He ground down, biting his lower lip at the delicious friction in the front of his jeans. Cecil’s back arched dramatically, a beautiful picture, with his head held down because of Carlos’ grip in his hair and hands grappling frantically at Carlos’ back.

God, it had been so long. He hadn’t allowed himself to let go, to bring someone else pleasure since…well, aside from a few slip-ups, ever. He shoved a thigh between Cecil’s legs and began rocking back and forth, and at the same time leaned in and caught Cecil’s nipple between his teeth, tugging slightly.

Cecil _mewled_ , and began to thrust up frantically, rubbing against Carlos’ leg. “Perfect, beautiful Carlos, please, need you, please…”

Carlos growled in way that he knew didn’t even sound human, and Cecil’s eyes widened slightly. But then Carlos had his shirt off and was tugging at Cecil’s belt and his worries seemed to be forgotten. Within a minute they were both naked (after Carlos tore off Cecil’s pants with maybe _a little_ too much force) and Carlos pulled Cecil back over to him, grinding their cocks together in hot, sweet, friction.

As Cecil’s head tipped back and his third eye opened, Carlos marveled at the expanse of beautiful blonde underneath him. He ran one hand up his chest, smiling wolfishly at the squirming tattoos, before bringing it back down and wrapping it around Cecil’s cock.

“ _Oh, Carlos!_ ” Cecil groaned, tentacles manifesting from his sides and thrashing about uselessly. “Ah, yes…Can I…Want to touch you, Carlos.”

Carlos let go of him and he made an unhappy noise at the loss, looking utterly betrayed. “No, not now.” The sex voice was back, and Cecil gave a shudder at the sound. “This is about you.” He gripped Cecil’s legs and pulled them upwards, so that they rested on his shoulders. Only the top part of Cecil’s back was still touching the countertop, the rest of him at an angle so that Carlos could turn his head and press a kiss to the inside of his thigh. “Gonna take real good care of you, Cecil. I promise. I’m going to fuck you until you forget your own name.”

Cecil’s mouth hung open as he panted slightly. “Yes, Carlos, beautiful, dirty Carlos, I just- _Nngh!_ ” He was cut off as Carlos pulled his hips even closer and took him in his mouth in one smooth movement.

Carlos watched with fiery determination as he swallowed around him, took him so deep that he could feel the head hitting the back of his throat. Cecil’s eyes, all three of them, rolled back in his head as his nails scratched uselessly against the countertop. Carlos could feel the life energy practically crackling around them, but something inside him told him to wait, that it would be so much sweeter when he was thrusting into Cecil. _God_ , yes. This all felt so _right_ , this is what he was _made_ for, what nature had intended him to do all along. Working every inch of his target over masterfully until they were mindless with pleasure, and Cecil was almost there, thrusting into his mouth with an unsteady rhythm.

In the edge of his consciousness, he could feel Cecil’s climax approaching, and he allowed his cock to fall out of his mouth, stopping all contact. Cecil whined and tried to arch back into the wet heat. “No, close, so close…”

“I know, darling,” Carlos purred, nuzzling the area where his thigh met his hip. “I know.”

“Don’t wanna stop.”

“It’s alright, pet, I’ve got you.” As Cecil’s tentacles futilely tried to reach Carlos, he felt the threat of finishing slip just out of his periphery, for now. “I’ll take care of you.” He pushed underneath Cecil’s hips, raising him up just a little bit higher, and licked a long stripe across his hole.

Cecil made a choking noise and froze, eyes wide with surprise.  Carlos took the opportunity to shift, getting Cecil’s legs even further up his shoulders so that he could get as close as possible when he licked in again, running his tongue around Cecil’s entrance.

That broke Cecil’s silence and all of the sudden he was practically tearing up with arousal, babbling a barely-coherent stream of “Oh my _god_ Carlos- Yes- Oh- Your tongue- Perfect- so _hot_ \- _Please!_ ”

Carlos felt his tongue extend, just a bit, halfway to its natural elongated forked state, and it only seemed to make sense to dip it inside Cecil’s hole. Which was apparently the right thing to do, because Cecil lost all coherence then and was left with needy whining sounds.

Mm, and Carlos did _love_ those sounds. He flicked his tongue inside, deeper than any human tongue should be able to go, working Cecil loose and open. He very gently rubbed against Cecil’s prostate just to see the full-body spasm and to hear the garbled sound that might have been meant to be his name.

This was enough: he was still starving, and Cecil was vulnerable and offering so, so much. He worked one finger inside, and when that went in easy, two.

It wasn’t until he had three thrusting in and out roughly that he leaned over to look at Cecil fully. “You’re opening up so good for me.”

Cecil looked at him as if he was coming out of a dream. “Well, I- _ooh_ \- I’ve been- been waiting- oh yes, right there- a little lonely- nngh- waiting for you to want to- _aah!_ ” Carlos added a fourth finger, making Cecil screw his eyes shut and throw his head back so hard Carlos was worried he’d hit it on the table.

But his hips were still undulating against the fingers currently buried in him, so he must have been fine. Carlos lowered the rest of him so he was back on the table, and still working his hand in and out, whispered in Cecil’s ear. “You mean you’ve been fingering yourself thinking of me? _Naughty_ boy.” Cecil shivered and looked up at Carlos desperately. “Or did you use your tentacle? Fucking yourself on it, wishing it was my cock filling you up instead.”

“Please, Carlos, I can’t- ah- can’t take much more of this teasing.”

“What do you want?”

“Oh god, oh god, you know what I want.”

Carlos twisted his hand sharply and Cecil cried out, toes curling. “What. Do. You. _Want?_ Tell me.”

“Fuck me,” Cecil said, nearly sobbing from sheer pleasure. “Please, Carlos, fuck me.”

Taking away his hand, Carlos pulled Cecil to the counter’s edge for a last time, driving himself deep in the radio host. Cecil gave a shaky cry, back arching, and Carlos felt himself- well, become more, become what he was meant to be. It was intoxicating.

But he still waited for a minute. Underneath his frenzy, somewhere far down, a scientist reminded him that he cared about Cecil, and that he had to be gentle. The incubus in him wouldn’t have anyway- this was all about getting pleasure from the other, and it was hard to get that if they were hurting.

Cecil blinked at him, eyes wild, pupils dilated. “Carlos.”

“Mm?”

The other man reached out a trembling hand towards his head. Carlos thought he was going to touch the hair he talked about so often, but he didn’t feel anything there. Instead he felt a different sensation, muted, unusual, twisting deep inside. His horns. Cecil was touching his horns. He’d completely manifested.

“Carlos,” Cecil repeated again, taking in all of the incubus features and looking more than a little taken aback.

 _Now_ , some ancient instinct urged Carlos, and he listened. He pulled out of Cecil, slamming back in, and growling at the sweet tight heat, still slick with his own spit. Cecil _wailed_ as Carlos found his prostate and rammed into it without mercy.

The counter creaked underneath them from the force of Carlos’ thrusts. “F-Fuck, Carlos- ah, so _good_ -“ Cecil crossed his legs behind Carlos’ back, drawing him in deeper, better.

The time was now. Carlos finally allowed the sea of life energy they were practically drowning in to come inside him, nourish him. He drank greedily, in long steady pulls almost in time with how he was still thrusting into Cecil. _Yes_ , fresh life energy the way it was _meant_ to be gathered- nothing in this universe or the next could have been better.

He kept drinking, and drinking. Years of neglecting his hunger were taking their toll, and he was catching up to it just now.

Cecil whimpered underneath him, and dimly, beyond the joy of feeding, Carlos was aware of Cecil’s impending orgasm. This time, instead of stopping, Carlos just pushed in harder, faster, deeper.

“Carlos, Carlos, I- ah- _Carlos!_ ” With a snarl, Carlos leaned down and caught Cecil’s mouth in a kiss. If he got a little too overzealous and bit Cecil’s lip with his sharpened teeth, drawing blood, it only made Cecil thrust back more. He could tell Cecil was almost there, and he was still drinking- still drinking-

Cecil _screamed_ through his orgasm, untouched, tentacles spasming around him, with lilac-colored come painting his chest. The feel of Cecil tightening around him, and the burst of energy that followed, was so good that Carlos let out a surprised grunt and followed him over, filling him up with his release.

In the peaceful afterward, Carlos rolled off his boyfriend to lie at his side. He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever felt so sated. Maybe it was because he’d finally gotten a decent meal, or-

Meal?

 ** _Fuck_**.

And just like that, the frenzy that had taken over Carlos passed, and he became fully aware of himself again. _No_. He’d taken Cecil’s life energy, just like he’d always sworn he never would! And, oh god, he’d taken so much, so much more than even healthy incubi were supposed to. He’d hurt Cecil, hurt him badly, maybe taken years off his life or- or-

“Cecil?” His voice was rough but he didn’t care. “Cecil, are you-”

“Hm?” Cecil looked over, eyes focusing. “Something wrong, Carlos?”

And this wasn’t right. With the amount of life energy he took, Cecil should be at least on the brink of passing out, if not comatose entirely. Instead he just looked- sleepy. Satisfied. The way someone would normally look after a bout of very active sex.

While his mind was buzzing, Cecil propped himself up on an elbow, reaching out and tracing Carlos’ horns. “I like these. You should keep them out more often.”

“W-What?”

“Your eyes look lovely like that as well. Not that I don’t care for your human eyes, these are just much more…interesting.”

“Cecil, you’re- you should be-”

“I should be what?”

“…Not okay.”

“With your horns? Carlos, that’s silly.”

“No, I just mean in general!” Carlos gestured impatiently. “I’ve been holding back for so long because I knew if I’d take way too much energy from you and it would hurt you. But I took so much, and you’re just-”

“Fine?” Cecil chuckled. “Oh, sweet, shortsighted Carlos.” He laid back down, stretching contentedly, humming softly to himself. “You know,” he said, almost offhandedly, “my father will be happy that I’ve ended up with a non-human. He always told me to stay away from humans. After that whole mess with Alope, anyway.”

“Alope?” Carlos stared at his boyfriend, who looked as if he were about to drift off. “Your father is _Poseidon?_ ”

“Yes.” Cecil’s bright aquamarine eyes sparkled as he laughed. “Who did you think I inherited the tentacles from?”

“Which means you’re a…”

“Demigod, yes.”

“Which means you…”

“Are a being of limitless energy? Yup. I’ve had a few more years than you to get used to it, but that’s why I still get twitchy when I’m anxious.”

“So that means…”

“So that means your cute incubus butt can feed from me whenever you want, and it’s not going to hurt me.” Cecil propped his chin up on Carlos’ shoulder. “Honestly, I wish you had just told me earlier. We could have been having fantastic mindblowing sex all this time.”

Carlos felt like his head was spinning. A _demigod?_ “I just thought…”

“It’s very touching, though,” Cecil said softly, “that you were so noble. Were you…with anyone? At all?” Carlos shook his head. “Oh, poor dear. You must have been in terrible shape. And still holding back, just for me?” A nod. “Well, it means a lot.”

Carlos reached over, laced their hands together. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, riddle me this.” Cecil grinned, and there was a mischievous spark in his eyes that made Carlos’ breath quicken. “Is it true, what they say about incubi?”

He rubbed his thumb in small circles on the back of Cecil’s hand. “When I’m not in frenzy, I can spend hours finding a million different ways to make you fall apart.”

“Well this _is_ going to be fun, isn’t it? I fully expect you to make up for lost time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really like sex demon Carlos. Goddamn. So I have a blog [ here ](http://floating-cats.tumblr.com). If you wanna check it out, I post sneak peeks at future fics, freak out about Night Vale, chat with people about naughty Night Vale things, sometimes take prompts, and just generally have a good time with other fans. You should stop by.


End file.
